


Dust and Ashes (and Wendy's)

by sakurakyouko



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakyouko/pseuds/sakurakyouko
Summary: Chloe and Rachel pay a visit to the Two Whales, then concoct their next great scheme.





	Dust and Ashes (and Wendy's)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "dust and ashes" from the great comet, a musical i've yet to watch in full but boy, does it has some _jams_.

Chloe would be lying if she said her palms weren’t sweating when she and Rachel sauntered into the Two Whales Diner. There was no way her mom wouldn’t notice her daughter coming in, even if she was soon to be distracted by the lunch rush. What had Rachel called it? Wasn’t it like, hummus, or something? Either way, she tried to keep her head down.

“Chloe?” Joyce called from the counter, balancing several empty plates in one hand. She looked up and the tower wavered as she gasped. “Oh, Jesus, what did you do to your _hair?_ ”

Rachel nudged her in the side and nodded towards Joyce. “Sheer hubris,” the long-haired girl whispered dramatically. Yeah, that was it. At least she was... kind of close. They were both Greek?

Chloe made a big show of groaning and slinking over to her mother, flapping her hand at Rachel to grab them a booth before the place got crowded. For once in her life, her girlfriend followed directions that weren’t stage directions.

Joyce set the dishes in the sink and wiped her hands on her apron with a huff. “Chloe Elizabeth Price, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“Live fast, die young, and leave a green-haired corpse?” Chloe tried.

Her mom crossed her arms, unimpressed. “Ha, ha.” She turned on the faucet to wet the dirty dishes and grabbed out the soap. “Is this about David? Are you trying to get back at him by… acting out like this?”

The younger rolled her eyes. “You know, not everything has to be about step-douche. Maybe I wanted green hair, yeah? It’s not that deep.” She leaned back against the counter lazily, but Joyce tutted and tapped her elbows off. Chloe turned around and droned, “Seriously?”

“I just cleaned those counters,” Joyce protested. “And I wouldn’t have minded the hair dye, if only you’d asked first. I’m your mother. I want to know these things.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Chloe gave in, sitting down on one of the barstools. “Next time I’ll dye it purple.”

The waitress turned her focus back to the plates, scrubbing them clean. “Good,” the waitress replied without looking up, “‘cause it’s bad enough that you keep smoking pot, without trying to make your head look like it, too.”

Rachel snorted loudly from her booth, drawing both of their attention.

“Oh, Rachel, I didn’t see you sneak in,” Joyce acknowledged her. “Come and say hi, I’ll be tied up with lunch soon…”

Rachel slid out of her seat and strutted over, every inch the model she dreamed of being someday. “Hello, Mrs. Price. How’s business?”

“Just call me Joyce, honey. But yeah, it’s been busy,” the waitress put in. “I’ve been on my feet since this morning, and this is the first time it’s been quiet all day. But I’m glad for your company,” she added.

“The calm before the storm,” Rachel joked, mock-solemn, and wiggling her fingers for spooky emphasis. “Speaking of storms…” Oh no. “Did you ever hear about our production of The Tempest? It was a while ago, but it was a hit thanks to Chloe’s brilliant Ariel.”

“It was one scene,” Chloe grumbled.

Joyce hummed happily regardless. “I heard. I’m not one for theater myself, but it was so nice of you to fill in for that girl, Chloe! I’m real proud of you.” Had her hands not been occupied, she probably would have pinched Chloe’s cheek.

Chloe grimaced and Rachel laughed, the sound high and clear, and _God_ , Chloe had it bad for this girl.

It turned out that Rachel had forgotten her wallet, so Joyce offered them a few scraps of leftover bacon and a “Now, don’t start expecting this every time you show up!” The girls left the diner just as customers begin piling in for lunch, and once they were out of eyeshot, Rachel linked their arms and pressed a gentle kiss to Chloe’s cheek that scorched like fire.

“You do look like a pothead now more than ever,” she said teasingly. “But I think it suits you.”

Chloe smiled. “Have you ever thought about dyeing yours? I think you’d make a good redhead.” She played with a strand of Rachel’s hair.

Rachel shook her head. “I got highlights once, that’s about it.” Then she smirked. “But I’m flattered that you think I could rock the Wendy.”

“I bet if you had red hair, they’d hire you for commercials.”

Rachel gasped in jest. “What, and drive the Two Whales out of business? Why, I’d never!”

Chloe snorted. “If they built a Wendy’s in Arcadia Bay,” she pondered, “maybe my mom could work there instead. They’d probably pay her better.”

“Your mom could be the manager!” Rachel exclaimed. “Now I _have_ to do it. I’d have to get someone to take my headshots, though…”

“Don’t tell him I said this,” the green-haired girl warned, “but Evan actually has a pretty good eye for photos. He’d probably love it if you modeled for him.”

Rachel steepled her fingers and nodded slowly in consideration. “Alright, but no bikini shots,” she quipped, dropping her hands and slipping one into Chloe’s own. Their fingers locked, and Rachel tugged her forward energetically. “Come on, this is our chance to modernize the Bay! It looks like it’s been stuck in time since the fifties, and is _sorely_ in need of a fast food joint.”

Chloe laughed hard, almost doubling over. “Man, I could go for a burger,” she wheezed, then managed to collect herself. “Fuck, Rachel, we have to do it. For the city  _and_ for my stomach.”

“Onward, Lady Price!” the blonde declared, doing a passable impression of her drama teacher. “Mine drugstore hair dye awaits!”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i figured chloe probably went through several colors before settling on the blue. and just for the record, they absolutely carry through on this just for laughs, but they never hear back from wendy's about it. tragic
> 
> anyway here's [weed chloe and redheaded rachel](http://oi65.tinypic.com/2mwxvyv.jpg)


End file.
